


We're Okay

by orphan_account



Series: Davesolkat bc it's a thing that needs to happen tbh [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were dead, in your dream. It was so real, they can’t be here. You can still faintly smell blood and burning flesh in your nostrils, burying your head into your knees with a choked up sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a continuation of sorts to my other davesolkat fanfiction called "Believe me"

Prompt: AhhhHhhHh solkardave Sollux and Dave shooshing crying, WEEPinG karkat  
*Karkat’s POV

 

You wake up beside your two matesprits, tears streaking your cheek, chest already shaking.

 

They were dead, in your dream.

It was so real, they can’t be here.

 

You can still faintly smell blood and burning flesh in your nostrils, burying your head into your knees with a choked up sob.

 

Sollux stirs beside you, always the light sleeper, thin arms curling around your waist and you shake against him, unable to really register it.

 

“KK...ngh, why are you awake?” he mumbles, eyes still bleary with sleep.

 

You want to speak but you just make a strangled noise and he’s instantly at your side, thin fingertips smearing your tears off your cheeks. “DV, wake up.”

 

Dave wakes with a groan, throwing out a hand in the general direction of Sollux's face “It’s one in the mornin’ jackass, what do you want?”

 

Sollux hisses “KK needth help. He’th thcared,” Sollux murmurs and your body wracks with a sob at the press of lips against your forehead.

 

“Fuck. Baby, come here, we’ve got you,” Dave murmurs against your ear, looping his warm arms around you.

“You were...dead, oh my god, you were dead,” you gasp out, clinging onto the wiry troll in front of you as if he’ll disappear.

 

He might, too.

 

Sollux sends Dave a look over your shoulder in concern, rubbing little circles over your back. “Shh...Karkat, we aren’t going anywhere. I’ve got you,” Dave murmurs, though his voice is tinged with worry.

 

The two of them sandwich you between them, gently shooshing you when you prepare to protest “We’ll take care of you, just relax. We’re ok,” Dave whispers, and you just cling onto them as best you can, trying to believe it.

 

You’re exhausted and tired of crying by 10 minutes or so, slumping over against Sollux’s shoulder, trusting him to hold you up. They both mold around you as best they can in a cocoon of limbs and warmth, and everything is okay.

 

They’re okay.


End file.
